saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alshain
Hikoboshi Kenichi (彦星 研一, Hikoboshi Kenichi), better known by his character name, Alshain (アルシャイン , Arushain) is a supporting character of the Sword Art Online series and a protagonist of the Unknown Mask Arc. Appearance Real World / Sword Art Online Avatar Using his brothers account from the Beta Test, <<'Alshain'>>, he was originally a strong jawed man of a slightly shorter height than he really is. He has short, straight blonde hair and small maroon eyes. A little bit pudgy as well. Though never a part of the Death Game itself, when he was ejected for illegally entering, the system still altered his account's appearance to look more like himself. Much like his brother, he had brown hair that was longer on top than on the sides, but had more toffee coloured eyes. He was roughly the same height, but leaner and soft jawed. Though he never officially used it, the accounts alterations were permanent. Like how his brother started out, he had the <> and <> to start. he also had the <>, but never had the chance to use it. In the real world, he wears tight jeans and round necked jumpers over smart shirts. ALfheim Online Avatar After logging into ALO, Alshain chose to be a Salamander, because he liked the idea of being a fire elemental. He had spiked light red, almost salmon hair and deep orange eyes. his face was pointed and sharp, as were some of his teeth. Like all races in ALO, his ears become pointed. He originally wore default Salamander clothing, but later obtained red and gold plate armour to cover his arms and legs, leaving a loose strap of brown leather to hold his staffs in. After being able to transfer his old SAO data over, he retained more of his original appearance, but kept his light red hair and orange eyes. He also retained his clothes and equipment from ALO. For weapons he sticks with his <> for projecting magic, and had a <> on his person, when he switches. He utilizes his Salamder abilities control fire magic and also uses his superior strength to aid in him in close quarter combat. Blade Craft Online Avatar His BCO Avatar is closest to his SAO self, but retain his ALO colourings. He continues wearing armour, but limits it to his chest and joints as not to hinder his movements. He mostly wielded a <> until he managed to acquire the materials to create a <>. He also crafted a lot of make shift explosive bombs, such as <> for booby-trapping paths, <> for cover, <> for explosions, and <> for mass destruction. Personality A much more upbeat person, Alshain takes it in his stride to make the best out of any situation and does so with more energy. A problem ahead is often met with excitement for action. But newer experiences can leave him dumbstruck when he's unsure how to face it. Despite being good with people, he does find it hard to speak out in front of people, much like his brother, but is better in a localized and focused group and can very easily take control of the conversation when it suits his interest best. Rather a cheeky person, Alshain likes to mess with people, having done so with a lot of his friends online over several years. He doesn't ever mean to be cruel on purpose, but he has bee known to take his jokes a little too far on some occasions. Background Born November 19, 2008, the second born child of Hikoboshi Jirou and Takara. He had an older brother, Hikoboshi Seiji, from his father's first marriage, ten years older than himself, but after Seiji turned 16, he ceased all contact for unknown reasons. Kenichi and his elder brother, Satoru used to play a lot of co-op games together, but after Satoru turned 12 and started middle school, he had too much work, which lead to him playing more online games with his friends, which severed their game interests. By the time the Beta test for <> (SAO) was open, neither brothers had a played a game together for years, and both had changed their preferences towards what games they wanted to play; Satoru favoured story mode, single player, while Kenichi preferred online multi-player. When Satoru was selected for the Beta, Kenichi became fascinated why his brother had suddenly decided to play a MMO despite not ever showing interest, but never got the chance to ask him. Chronology Aincrad Arc Fairy Dance Arc :Main Article: Out and In :Main Article: Crossroads :Main Article: The Dragon Tamer Phantom Bullet Arc :Main Article: One Shot, One Kill :Main Article: Spies like I Calibur :Main Article: All the Range :Main Article: The Murmur's Sword Mother's Rosario Birch Rune Unknown Mask Arc :Main Article: SAO: Unknown Mask Arc Thurmuth Forge :Main Article: Lucky Greens :Main Article: Thurmuth Forge :Main Article: Smith v. Smith Relationships Hikoboshi Satoru (Tallyn) Hikobishi Satoru (彦星 悟る), also known as Tallyn (テーリン Tērin ''), is Alshain's elder brother. The two of them get along, but do have their occasion falling outs. After the conclusion of the Aincrad Arc, the two meet up more often. His ALfheim race is an Imp. On the day of the launch, Kenichi downloads a pirate copy of <> (SAO), and uses Tallyn's beta test account in order to log in successfully. When the Death Game begins, the system automatically logs him out, but a glitch in the system left a ghost code of his Player ID on the friend's list, which leads Tallyn to believe he is still trapped despite not a part of the 10,000 trapped players. He stayed by his brother's side in hospital for two years waiting for him to wake up and apologize for taking his account. When Satoru finally logs out, he finds out his brother had escaped the game the whole time. Having felt ashamed since the day everyone logged in, he allows Kenichi to keep his beta account, partially as a sorry and also because the account reminded him too much of his deceased friends. After the SAO incident, the two started playing <> (ALO). Kenichi chose the Salamnder race for fire magic, while Satoru chose Imps for flight inside caves. Both transferred their accounts, with their skills intact (despite losing all their items). They met up and started randomly completing quests together, and later went to complete Aincrad with a lot of other players when it was added. They attempted the Excalibur quest together, but struggled to complete it, and later realizing they had accepted the <<Beast God Slaughter Quest>>, which would have rewarded them with the <> rather than the real weapon and abandoned it. The pair teamed up with Leafa and Sinon when they were asked to enter <> (BCO), despite that Alshain wasn't originally asked to go. Tallyn insisted, even offering half his wage for the job for his brother. '<>''' Having been left alone without Satoru for two years, Kenichi tries to show some independence from relying on him, but is not afraid to show he appreciates having him back in his life. He naturally complements his brothers flaws by being the stronger part of his weak personal issues, which make them a great co-operative team. Aligiri Izumi (Tarazu) Aligiri Izumi (蟻ｷﾞ理 泉), also known as Tarazu (タラズ Tarazu) is a master inventor and visionary, and one of the conquerors of the <>. Her ALfheim race is a Leprechaun. He is also Alshain's crush. Tarazu met Alshain, alongside Tallyn, Sinon and Leafa when they entered <> (BCO) for the first time when her party were raiding Amor. Since the four had recently entered, they were considered non-threats and were largely ignored. <> Despite being more confident than his brother, Alshain had initially difficulties admitting he really liked her, especially in-game. However out-game when they eventually met up for real, he had much more confidence to talk to her. He is also the only person who can get her and Tallyn to talk to one another. Asada Shino (Sinon) Asada Shino (朝田 詩乃), also known as Sinon (シノン Shinon) is a sniper from <> and the co-winner of the third <>. Her ALfheim race is a Cait Sith. The first time they would meet would be in <> (ALO), shortly after Sinon converted over. Since Tallyn was one of the few players in <> that used ranged weapons, he recommended her to learn about using them from him in ALO since she disliked magic. They would later team up, along with Tallyn and Leafa to enter <> (BCO) to investigate the disappearing avatars. <> While the two interacted little, their shared interest in long range attacks meant they could work better with more in synch minds. It also allowed them to co-operate when designing weapons that were closer to modern weapons while working with in the boundaries of what was available to them. Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) Kirigaya Suguha (桐ヶ谷 直葉), also known as Leafa (リーファ Rīfa) is Kirito's younger sister/cousin, and her ALfheim race is a Sylph. They first met in <> (ALO), when Leafa, Kirito and Yui first arrived in <>, he along with Alshain were already in the city, hoping to hit the <> and the first Grand Quest, <<Guardians of the World Tree>>. Leafa logged out while Tallyn spoke to Kirito about the info they had on the quest. Tallyn and Alshain left before she logged back in. They saw each other briefly when <> was added into ALO, along with everyone who flew to clear the first floor. They would later team up, along with Sinon and Alshain to enter <> (BCO) to investigate the disappearing avatars. <> Though they are mostly friendly with each other, Leafa's insecurities meant that she was easier to wind up, which he enjoyed doing often, not without their consequences however. Despite this, they remain on good terms and are willing to work together in battles. Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) Kirigaya Kazuto (桐ヶ谷 和人), also known as Kirito (キリト Kirito) is the Hero of <>, and the wielder of the <>. His ALfheim race is a Spriggan. The pair reunited in <> (ALO) in <>, both were venturing to take on the first Grand Quest, <<Guardians of the World Tree>>. They only spoke briefly while Kirito waited for his party member, Leafa, to log back in. They saw each other briefly when <> was added into ALO, along with everyone who flew to clear the first floor. MHCP001 (Yui) Yui-MHCP001 (Mental Health Counseling Program Prototype - 001), also known as Yui (ユイ Yui) is an AI program ported from SAO, and serves as a <> in ALO. She is the in-game adoptive daughter of Kirito and Asuna. <> Having never truly met Yui before <> (BCO), he was quite stunned when she was ported over from <> (ALO), but he quickly drew into a shared kiddish nature with her, doing something together that would often just to be annoying to someone else. But would often be put down when he took the jokes too far. Despite that, their friendship was genuinely real. Kikuoka Seijirou (Chrysheight) Kikuoka Seijirou (菊岡 誠二郎), also known as Chrysheight (クリスハイト, Kurisuhaitois) a member of Second Separated Advanced Network Division, Technology Bureau, the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications. His ALfheim race is an Undine. Tallyn, along with Sinon and Leafa were later recruited to investigate <> (BCO), and find out who was behind the "Hidden Realm Incident". With Kirito out of action in Underworld, and Asuna unwilling to leave his side, Tallyn was a logical next choice. Tallyn used this to his advantage, getting his brother included in the team alongside them, which was reluctantly agreed on. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 28 *'HP:' 5600 Main Equipment *Default One-Handed Sword *Default One-Handed Dagger *Anneal Blade Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:' 28 *'HP:' 11500 *'MP:' 1600 Main Equipment *Ash Wood of Fire Staff *Two-Handed Muspell Blade Skills Blade Craft Online *Note: As BCO was a game created using , it resembles in the way that there is no level system, but rather utilizes a person's abilities to determine to their in-game abilities. The skill, <>, was originally an automatic skill acquired, but when a player achieves the skill, <>, the skill becomes default as recognition for this achievement. Main Equipment *Armorian Two-Handed Long Sword (formally) *Divine Twin Dao Sword *Ceramic Bomb Containers **Caltrop Bombs **Smoke Bombs **Gunpowder Bombs **Greek Fire Bombs Skills Notable Achievements *Defeated the 4th Floor Boss of <> (SAO Beta)* *Completed the <> (BCO) *Cleared the 1st Floor of <> (ALO) *Defeated the 4th Floor Boss of <> (ALO) *Completed the <> (ALO) *Completed by 'Hikoboshi Satoru' as <<'Alshain'>>. Gallery Trivia *The names of Alshain's account, as well as the names of Tallyn's friends form the Beta were all named after stars of the constellation that have β Bayer designations, referring to their roles as Beta testers: **'Alshain''' (β Aqu) is a star of Aqulia (The Eagle). **'Denebola' (β Leo) is a star of Leo (The Lion). **'Kekwan' (β Lup) is a star of Lupus (The Wolf). **'Merak' β UMa) is a star of Ursa Major (The Great Bear). Category:Player Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Character Category:Male Category:ALO Player Category:BCO Player Category:Salamander